Vreemd
History The fellowship formed at the tavern at Hamaglen Watch on the eve of the Dragons at the Door invasion. One fateful morning Vit Pantera found herself awfully parched and sighted with her keen eyes a tavern. The Tavern was not noteworthy or looking particularly fancy but a drink is a drink. Entering the brown doors led to a small common room with a few worn tables strewn about. Approaching the bar Vit asks the dwarf behind the counter for a pint of milk. The dwarf giving her tail and ears a curious glance. While waiting for her milk Vit noticed a timid but slightly erratic eyed elf drinking all by herself at the corner table. She found the elf’s look to be unusual and her feline curiosity got the better of her and she approached the elf and requested a seat at her table. As conversation went the two strange souls felt of a kindred spirit with this become loud and boisterous. Very soon both found themselves dancing the night away on the table to the boisterous music being played by the lutes. While all this was occurring another traveler had so happened upon the small but plain tavern and with a strong thirst to quench slid through the tavern doors making her way to quite seat at the back. The first thing to catch her eye was two odd individuals merrily dancing upon a table in the corner of the poorly lit tavern with a rather irritable looking dwarf attempting to quell their ruckus and save his table from further misuse. Using her powers of deduction she came to believe the dwarf was likely the tavern keeper. In a friendly voice she calls towards the dwarf “Hail there dwarf I am a weary traveler and I am looking for the master of trade for this district and was directed here, would you know of him?” Turning his attention from the two miscreants on the table he replied, “aye that would be me what is it I can do for you m’lady?” Waddling over the dwarf looked up at foreigner. She returned the curious stare and asked “I be looking for any bounties within the area. I am from afar and do not know the deviants of this land. Would you be able to assist me?” Nodding the dwarf walked over to the bar to reach behind the counter to pull out a small roll of parchment. The dwarf looked at this strange woman and then over at the two still rowdy individuals, “bounty hunter aye, well I’ll tell you what if ye can tousle them two trouble makers and get ‘em to stop causing such a stir then I’ll give ye what ye ask.” With their laughter all but intoxicating the stranger approached the two with a smile on her face. "I have such a hunger over me, if we do not earn some coin soon, I might end up eating my tail" growls Vit jokingly. Nia the Elf maiden laughs, a musical sound, her eyes fill with whimsy, "Now that would be a sight to behold". A shadow looms over their table, "Ladies I hope the evening has treated thee well, I could not help but over hear your predicament" comes a whisper from underneath strange and outlandish garb. A woman, her face obscured by a straw hat, casually takes a seat at their table. "Not to be intrusive but rumors float freely around this tavern of an encroaching dragon hoard and bounties to be made, I am foreign to this land and earning some coin would much help in serving my purpose...what say you to banding together for the time?" Vit's tail twitches this woman has a point but she smells strange, she passes it off to her being foreign, "Your offer is valid but we do not know you stranger." A polite smile can be seen as the woman removes her hat and pours herself a flagon of wine, " My name is Tamamo Kitsune, pleased to make your acquaintance." Kitsune makes herself comfortable in her seat as the two begin to dance gleefully again on the struggling table. After some time and some smooth words with Kit’s quick tongue the two settled enough for some light-hearted conversation and very soon all three were laughing and enjoying one another’s company. The short tempered dwarf still looked onward crankily. After some discussion the three decided to take to the road together as there be safety in number. The elf and shifter agreed in unison “the more the merrier!!” They both agilely jumped down from the table and slowly head towards the door. The dwarf looking ever so relieved eyed Kitsune heading his way. He held out the parchment and she snapped it up with her quick hands on her way past “I thank thee very much tavern keeper” she said slyly as she slips out the door. At that the dwarfs face turned a rather flush shade of red and he rushed out the tavern yelling after them “I’ll put damn bounties on all your heads you bunch of ruffians, don’t go calling me a tavern keeper!!!” Barely hearing his ravings the three new found comrades ventured out to catch some rest before the already waning night ends. New comrades and adventures lay ahead, our history is still in the making... Purpose in Elgardt The Vreemd faction offers a safe community for Neutral aligned characters, for the most part... The Allegiance of Vreemd: We stand for none and all depending on how much coin thee wishes to part with ;) Known Members Kitsune Tamamo Nia Satu Thor WindRider Vit Pantera ...and sometimes also Sithrak the Devourer Category:Clans